Smurfette (2017)
Title Full Name: 蓝妹妹 Gender: Female Alignment: Good (formerly Goddess/becoming a parents/the new leader of the Smurfs) Race: Smurf/Goddess/Cybertronian Allies: Autobots, Ms. Mimi, Lola Bunny, Larry, Rex, Ratchet, Clank, Dexter Codsworth, Zeus (Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, {crush}Grouchy Smurf, Baker Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Passive Aggressive Smurf, Party Planner Smurf, Social Smurf, Chef Smurf, Clueless Smurf, Crazy Smurf, Farmer Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Narrator Smurf, Panicky Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Patrick Winslow, Grace Winslow, Blue Winslow, Victor Doyle, Smurf Willow, Smurf Storm, Smurf Blossom, Smurf Lily, Smurf Melody, Smurf Jade) Ememies: Decepticons, Vicky (Fairly Odd Parents), Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, Vilgax, his gangs, Jack the fox (formerly), Fliqpy, The Overlord, Titans, Benjamin Krupp Occupation: Beautician, Nurturer Fate: Becoming the new leader of the Smurfs (Smurfs: The Lost Village) Dislikes: Her husband sized of smurf (formerly) get silly, and crazy, Gargamel call her "a lump of clay" Powers/Skills: Attractiveness Skilled Hand-to-Hand combat (live-action films only), Hydrokinesis, Bubble beam, Water gun, Aquakinesis, Water Element Control Relatives: Zeus (creator/father), Gargamel (father-in-law), Cronus (Grandpa), Poseidon and Hades (paternal uncles) Hera (mother) Azmuth (creation/uncle) Hercules (Older Brother) Perry (Younger Brother) Doc Prime (husband) Soyen (son), Morvan Miracle (daughter), Sassette (younger sister-in-law) Otus, Hackus, and Triton (brother-in-law) Megara, and Vexy (sister-in-law), Smurfette (little cousin) Demeter and Hestia (paternal aunts), Elder Smurfette, and Gaia (Grandmothers), Alpha Trion (great grandfather) Alignment: Good Voice: Candi Milo (Infant), Tara Strong (Smurfing), Kat Cressida (teenager), Demi Lovato (Adult) Smurfette is a female smurf (formerly) and Gods of Autobots/Greece/Sea from The Smurfs. She is the tritagonist in Smurfs: The Lost Village, and Dee Dee and the Man. and older sister of her little brother Perry the male pidgeot, and her older brother named hercules, and her cousins Vexy and Hackus Quote Smurfette: * lines of the film; narrating This story begins in a secret place hidden place hidden deep in a forest. * narrating And then, there's Papa Smurf, the toughest leader of the Smurfs. He sort of run this place. But this isn't a story about him, or Clumsy, or any of them. * It's about only boy in Smurfy grove. Doc Prime. * But that's not the only thing that's different about him. He's was created by the evil wizard, Gargamel. Using dark magic... he made him from a lump of clay. Early Life Smurfette is the first female smurf in the movies, she was re-created by Zeus the king of the Gods to protect the other Smurfs. Smurfette also realizes what her true purpose is when she bravely sacrifices herself to protect her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes from Gargamel. At the end, Smurfette is very happy that she finally became the new leader of the Smurfs and second leader of Cartoons all stars. She's married Doc prime, and give a baby smurf boy and girl. Appearance When she is a baby, she wears a white sleeper and white Smurf hat. When she is a Smurfling, she wears a gold Smurf hat, she would have her hair in either two ponytails or have it flowing in similar style to her mother, wears white soft ankle-fitted shoes and a white frilly flower shaped dress. When she is an Adult, she would wear a long blonde wavy hair, longer eyelashes, a smaller nose, and wears a frilly different colors dress, leggings and high heels. She also water-drop earrings on her both ears, purple/blue bubble ring on her right thumb and wearing a necklaces, 3 bracelets on her both wrists, and her left ankle, beads, feathers, purple leaves, flower crowns and ornate head dressings When she is sleeping she wearing purple nightgown, and her hair down. Smurfs: The Lost Village Smurfette is a lead character in Smurfs: The Lost Village, which recounts her origin as a creation of Gargamel's but introduces the conflict that-unlike her neighbors in Smurf Village-she doesn't know what her unique trait is. After a series of failed attempts to find it by working with the other Smurfs, she visits Brainy just as he is testing his new Smurfy Thing Finder on Hefty. She then asks him to try it on her, only for it to be burnt out by inexplicable energy; Brainy quickly attributes this to Smurfette not being "a real Smurf." To cheer her up, Hefty-who has an obvious crush on her throughout the film-suggests that they go Smurfboarding, during which Smurfette comes face to face with a mysterious masked figure that she determines is an unknown Smurf. Unfortunately, she is then captured by Monty, Gargamel's pet vulture, and taken back to his lair, where he manages to obtain from her a hat dropped by the mystery Smurf. Fortunately Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy manage to free Smurfette, and learn-as does Gargamel-that a second Smurf village is located somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. However, Papa Smurf refuses to consider letting them travel to it and grounds them all, something that Smurfette agrees with to the surprise of Papa and her friends. In reality, she uses the opportunity to sneak out of Smurf Village to head toward the Forbidden Forest on her own, only to find out that her three friends have followed her. Together they make their way over the dividing wall and encounter a number of strange flowers as well as a colony of Dragonflies, only to be intercepted by Gargamel and his pets. They are then forced to flee from the Dragonflies after Gargamel takes one of their eggs and throws it to Clumsy, and manage to take shelter in a network of underground tunnels. After making their way out of the tunnels with help from some rabbits-including one whom Smurfette dubs Bucky-the quartet come to a river and make a raft, only to once again run into Gargamel. After a confrontation that leaves him, Azrael, and Monty sinking, Smurfette and Hefty insist on helping them despite Brainy's protests. Unfortunately, Gargamel repays their kindness by sweeping them off into the river, which Brainy angrily accosts Smurfette and Hefty for upon their coming to shore. However, the mystery Smurf from before and a group of it's fellows trap the group, and then reveal themselves to be Smurfettes-female Smurfs not created by Gargamel. The quartet are soon brought to the village of Smurfy Grove under the watchful eyes of Smurfstorm, Smurflily, and others, and are then introduced to the village matriarch Smurfwillow, who informs them that there are no male Smurfs in this village. Thinking the village safe from Gargamel after learning that an image depicted by his magic was of three waterfalls rather than three trees as he believed, Smurfette and her friends-minus Clumsy, who is taken away by Smurfstorm to insure that Gargamel is truly no longer a threat-are welcomed into the village. Smurfette quickly grows to like it and being able to spend time with other female Smurfs for a change, so much so that she is reluctant to leave. However, Smurfstorm confronts her upon her return, having learned of her origins from Clumsy; the Smurfettes then capture Papa Smurf when he arrives in search of Smurfette and her friends. Gargamel then arrives and uses his Freeze Balls to capture all of the Smurfs except Smurfette, mockingly proclaiming that she has served her purpose before departing to drain her friends of their magic. A despondent Smurfette is left with no idea of what to do, but Smurfette someone to called her little sister come to her, she's look different version of herself give her a big hug and big kiss to her little sister to each other and talk about a living home and learn so join the heard the Alpha Trion, until Snappy helps her see how she can stop Gargamel She grab her arm and tell her to go to join the heard again, and Smurfette never hurt of little sister and leave. Traveling to Gargamel's castle, Smurfette claims that she wishes to become evil again and offers to tell Gargamel where he can find Smurf Village, thus doubling his newly acquired magical power, in exchange for being returned to her evil original form. Gargamel agrees, but as with the Smurfy Thing Finder Smurfette absorbs the magical energy, and with help from Hefty and Brainy is able to defeat Gargamel and return the magic to her friends. However, the process causes her to return to her original form as a lump of clay, with no apparent means to restoring her to life; she is then carried back to Smurf Village by Hefty where both the Smurfs and Smurfettes gather to mourn her. However, their inherent magic comes together to revive also she was recreated by her great father Zeus after her father decide to take replacement a lump of clay to Ancient Clay by Hermes, and she is happily greeted by Clumsy and Hefty before the rest of the Smurfs realize her return. The now united populations of Smurfs then celebrate with a massive dance party. Gallery 112405.png|Surfing Smurfette Colors 2.png|Demi Lovato's Lost Audition Tape (2017) Trivia * Smurfette is a rightfully self proclaimed flower expert. With how much shes studied them in her own garden and on her strolls through the forest, she could tell you an infinite amount about each flower in the enchanted forest; where it grows best, what its needs are, and so much more. * As discussed in Smurfs: The Lost Village Smurfette can harness and release energy due to the fact that she, herself, is made of magical components. Due this she is also unsusceptible to magical attacks (ex: when gargamel tried to throw one of his 'freeze balls' at her during his invasion, rather than being frozen, she absorbed the magic it was made of). * As discussed in Smurfs: The Lost Village and Dee Dee and the Man Smurfette was created by the king Mount of Olympian gods Zeus from Hercules, and given birth to her mother named Hera, meeting her brother named Hercules, Olympian Gods and Goddesses, she's speak chinese and the Smurf language, playing her boyfriend, at the playground for the first time, and turn herself into a tall beautiful young adult women for Optimus prime's used magic when she become age of years ago, who has revives by Smurfs causes magic to emanate from them transforming her back into a living female adult Smurf (formerly of the goddess) once more. * She is one of the most recognizable Smurf characters, along with Papa Smurf and select others. * Her character in the cartoon show was voiced by the late voice-acting veteran Lucille Bliss. * Smurfette is voiced by Melissa Sturm (who provided voice work in Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow video features. * Chronologically speaking as far as Smurf history goes, Smurfette is actually not the first Smurfette, but rather Nanny is, or possibly the Smurfettes from Smurfs: The Lost Village. * Smurfette appears as a smurfling in "Smurf van Winkle". * In both the comics and cartoon show, Smurfette didn't speak the Smurf language before she was transformed into a real Smurf. * Even though Brainy's intelligence can get on her nerves, she still cares about him and hates when the other Smurfs (including Hefty) are mean to him. * Smurfette is voiced by Demi Lovato in ''The Lost Village ''and also Ms. Mimi, and others voice by Demi Lovato. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Water Category:Cartoon Network Category:Smurf Category:Female Smurf Category:Characters Category:Zeus's Creation Category:Leader Category:Adult Category:Gods and goddesses